A conventional automatic focus camera with a remote control function, wherein an AF beam for automatic focus and a remote control beam are transmitted from a remote control transmitter to a camera, is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. HEI 1-88909 (Application Date: Jul. 28, 1989, Title of the Device: Automatic Focus Camera with Remote Control Function). The above application discloses the technology of an automatic focus camera with a remote control function, in which the camera has a lens exclusively for the remote control beam, for the purpose of receiving the remote control beam, or a lens for both an AF beam and a remote control beam, so that a frame may be designated by the remote control beam. In the automatic focus camera a remote control function of the above arrangement, however, the problem arises that an object position with respect to a frame which is designated by a remote controller for the camera can not be displayed, and that it can not be confirmed whether the distance to the object is actually being measured or not.